


the side only they see

by ilyuenoyama



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, sorry - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyuenoyama/pseuds/ilyuenoyama
Summary: Only Sayo and Yukina could see this side of each other; begging, writhing, panting.And, in practice the next morning? This night simply will have never happened, just like the times and times before.





	the side only they see

Only Sayo and Yukina could see this side of each other; begging, writhing, panting. Coarse breath heavy, almost gasping for air, Sayo’s hair draped from her sweaty, dampened shoulder and to the pillow which Yukina squirmed against. Grin etching into her face, Sayo chuckles lightly. Dropping her head into Yukina’s sodden shoulder, she sighs long and hard. Moving her knees aside, they cage Yukina’s spread legs. 

Hot. It was hot.

With a crack of her index and middle finger, Yukina bit down, painfully into her bottom lip as Sayo’s fingers lightly began tracing her folds. Sayo rolled her head on Yukina’s neck so her mouth was locked onto her collarbone. Ten shaking fingers and a trembling bottom lip later, a small, “hurry”, was uttered. Almost forcing Sayo onwards, Yukina reaches up and wraps her hand around Sayo's back. As irritating as it was that Sayo still wore her shirt, she knew it’d kill the mood to tell her to take it off now - now that Sayo’s guitar roughened fingers slid between her wetness and circled her clit. 

Then Sayo halted; Yukina side-eyed her.

“Minato-san, may I continue?”

“For now, it’s Yukina. And please, please do…”

“Alright, Yukina.”

Sayo went slowly, painfully slow. Squeezing her back tighter, Yukina couldn’t help but let out a sound akin to that... Of a cat's meow. 

“Yukina… Did you just… Purr?”

“No.”

Only Sayo and Yukina could see this side of each other; needy, embarrassed, flustered. They both snickered quietly before smothering their lips with one an others as the pace picked up. It only took a little more speed and pressure on Sayo’s end for Yukina’s mouth to be gaped open, too much of a hot-mess to keep making love to Sayo’s mouth. Desperately trying as she might, tongue stuck out stupidly, Sayo kept going as she knew Yukina was enjoying this too much. 

 

Yukina kept squirming, wrapping her arms tighter and forcing her legs further and further apart. 

Sayo began massaging her breast as Yukina neared climax, not even bothered to stop moaning into the latter's mouth. Feeling a small smirk against her pleasure-struck tongue, Yukina’s face couldn’t get any redder.

Only Sayo and Yukina could see this side of each other; soft, touch-starved, exhausted.

They fell asleep, sticky, sweaty. 

But content. 

And, in practice the next morning? This night simply will have never happened, just like the times and times before.


End file.
